Twisted Love
by DarkRoseDiamond
Summary: "I'll never stop pretending to love your sister as long as you refuse to be my girlfriend." Drew said. May stared at him, with disbelief in her eyes. But she had to agree, to help her sister.  Contestshipping! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Twisted Love.**

**Hey everybody! I'm here with a new story. Yes, I know. I mentioned in my previous stories that I will not be starting a new story unless I finish one or two of the existing ones. But this idea has been in my head for... almost half a year now! So... yeah.**

**The shipping?**

**CONTESTSHIPPING!**

**It should be solely Contestshipping... But if I see the need to add in other shippings, they will be very minor.**

**The full summary is:**

**May goes to LaRousse City for a holiday. She is supposed to stay with a close friend of her mother's. After meeting Drew, they got into many "moments" together. But after some time, May must go back to Petalburgh City.**

**When Drew meets May's twin sister Mabel, he decided to use her to bring May back to LaRousse. And with that, all three of them are sucked into a deep, dark game. Where one learns that you can't always have what you want, truth hurts and you can't please everyone.**

**The shipping?**

**CONTESTSHIPPING!**

**There may be a slight other shippings if I see that the story needs it.**

**Disclaimer: DarkRoseDiamond does not own Pokémon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Start<strong>

**-Saturday, 2pm. At LaRousse port. Normal POV-**

"ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS. YOU'VE REACHED LAROUSSE CITY. PLEASE CHECK THAT YOU'VE TAKEN ALL YOUR BELONGINGS BEFORE LEAVING. THANK YOU FOR BOARING WITH SS. ANNE AND HAVE A NICE DAY."

May Maple smiled cheerfully as she look at the bustling city. Her Beautifly flew over her. She can't wait to have a good holiday after working so hard in her father's company.

"Let's see… Mum said that I will have to wait in front of the Pokémon Centre for someone to come and bring me to her friend's house." May mumbled to herself and she looked for the familiar red roof.

"AHA! There it is!" May said. She stood in front of the Pokémon centre.

Five minutes passed…

And then twenty minutes passed.

But no one came.

"Mew!" May's Skitty cried as it emerges out of the pokeball by itself. It ran off towards a fountain.

"Skitty! Stop!" May cried.

Skitty ran and ran. And then…

BANG!

It banged into a boy, around May's age. With emerald green hair and eyes. May's heart stopped. He is just so….

Hot.

May was so lost in his eyes that she didn't notice him staring back at her. Skitty mewed before running back up to May. She started chasing her tail.

"So I believe this is yours?" The guy asked.

May nodded. All that she could think now was, _'He is talking to me! He is talking to me! This trip is off to a fantastic start!'_

"Really, you should train your Pokémon better. It is not wise to let it run around like a mad Chimchar. But hey, they say that the Pokémon takes after the trainer. So I guess you must be an airhead then." The guys continued, smirking.

SNAP!

There goes her impression of him. From hot and dreamy to annoying, egoistic, self centred jerk!

"WHY YOU?" She started angrily.

"Hold on little girl! I think your Skitty is kinda dizzy after chasing its tail! You better check on it." He said, holding his hand to her face.

"Oh. Thanks." May said, looking down.

'_Eh? Skitty is still chasing its tail. It is not dizzy at all… WAIT! That jerk tricked me!'_ May quickly snapped her head up, about to yell at the jerk.

But he just vanished without a trace.

Sighing, May picked Skitty up. She took her phone out and called her dad. She explained to him that she had been waiting over twenty minutes and no one has come. Her dad told her to stay where she was and he will call his friend.

Ten minutes later, she was seated comfortably in a car. _'So much for a great start in my trip.'_ She thought wryly. "We will be headed over to the house you will be staying for this holiday trip of yours." The driver said.

May nodded. As they turn round a bend, May caught sight of the house. All right. Scratch that. Saying house was an understatement. This is more like a mansion!

"Miss Maple? We are here. Your luggage will be brought to your room." The driver said.

May thank the driver and step out of the car. A pretty woman in her early forties came out to greet her.

"Hello May, I'm Melanie Hayden. It is such a pleasure to meet such a beautiful and fine young lady like you. I've heard so much about you from your parents. I've always wanted a daughter."

"It is a pleasure to meet you too Mrs Hayden. Don't you have any children too?" May say politely.

"Ahh… I do. But all three are boys. I'll introduce you to them during dinner. You must be tired, go to your room to have a shower. Dinner will be served at the dining hall at seven." Mrs Hayden said.

A maid brought May into a guest room.

Her room was big. And spacious. Its walls were painted a creamy peach colour. The floor was a nice shade of chestnut brown. Even though it was air conditioned, there was still a ceiling fan. There was a creamy white dressing table, closet, a big comfy couch and a study table. The bed, which was in the middle of the room, had different shades of red and pink bed sheets. There are snow white rugs around the room.

"As the Lady of the house said, dinner will be served at seven. In the meantime, please do relax and rewind." The maid said with a gentle smile.

May thanked the maid and begun unpacking her luggage. _'After doing so, a nice hot bath would be perfect.'_ May thought.

**-Saturday. 7pm. dining hall. Normal POV-**

May sat down at the dining table next to Mrs Hayden and a blonde guy, with similar green eyes with the jerk she ran into a few hours back.

"Its time for the introductions!" Mrs Hayden said brightly. "Okay sons, this is May Maple. She will be staying with us for a couple of weeks for her holiday. I expect all of you to treat her nicely and make her feel welcomed."

"This is my eldest son, Daniel." Mrs Hayden continued, pointing to the blonde guy next to May. "My second son isn't home yet. So I'll introduce you to him tomorrow. His name is Drew. And my youngest son is Damian." She gestured to the guy, green hair and blue eyes, next to her.

"So let's eat!"

As the rest start digging in, Mrs Hayden whispered to May, "My husband is dead now. And even though it has been a few years since his death, my boys are still rather sensitive." May gasped and quickly whispered back, "I'm so sorry... And I promise I will not say anything about it."

After dinner, May went back to her room and took out her diary. It was red and sliver in colour and it has a gold lock.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I finally reached LaRousse City! But upon arrival, I just had to meet a green hair and green eye jerk. Even though he is hot, yeah. But then, his attitude is just, soooooo... UGH! Hmm... I shouldn't get frustrated or angry over him. Since I don't think I'll be seeing him anytime soon._

_Mrs Hayden and her sons are really nice. So far, I'm only met Daniel and Damian. The second son, Drew is MIA. I guess I'll be meeting him tomorrow. Hope that he is nice like his brothers._

_Anyways, I'm really tired now. Tomorrow will be a big day for me, seeing that I'll be going sightseeing around LaRousse. Maybe I'll even catch a new Pokémon!_

_May._

May locked her diary, put it on the study desk and quickly went to bed.

**-Sunday. 10 Am. May's room. Normal POV-**

May quickly get changed and went downstairs to have breakfast. Mrs Hayden was already there, eating a piece of buttered toast. May saw a green hair guy sitting next to her. May head over and sat down opposite of the guy, who she assumed, that was Damian.

"Morning Mrs Hayden. Morning Damian." May greeted. She reached over to grab a toast.

"Really, I know you are an airhead. But mistaking me for my brother? Talk about dumb." A haughty voice said.

May dropped the toast she was buttering halfway.

"Humph! Scratch that. She has butter fingers as well."

May glared at the green eye demon. She demanded, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Funny, I was supposed to be the one asking what are _you_ doing here at _my_ house." He said, smirking.

"Ohh, so you two already know each other! That's great! May, as I was saying yesterday, this is my second son, Drew. Drew, this is May." Mrs Hayden said, smiling warmly.

I stared at Drew, stone-faced. Drew stared back with a similar expression.

"Anyways, thank you so much Mrs Hayden. But I think I'll be leaving to go sightseeing now." I said, breaking the silence.

"Drew, since you are so free, why don't you take May to go sightseeing? She is new here, so she may be lost." Mrs Hayden suggested.

"No thanks!" May quickly said.

"What I mean was, I have a map with me, don't need to bother Drew." May amend with a smile.

"No, I insist. LaRousse is a busy place. It is easy to get lost." Mrs Hayden insisted.

After arguing back and forth a little, May agreed reluctantly.

"I'll see you at the front of the house in a few minutes." Drew said, leaving the room.

May nodded, thinking, _'Ohh. I'm so screwed.'_

* * *

><p><strong>So... How is it? Okay I hope? Yeah, I understand that this chapter is not long and very filler-ish. The next chapter will be much better, I assure you guys.<strong>

**Until then, later days!**


	2. Screwed even more

Thank you guys SO much for those reviews for the previous chapter! 18 Reviews is the most I've received for a first chapter of a new story! (Not counting those which had a prequel.)

_**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE:**_

_**I would like to clear this up before continuing on with the story. If you've read my other stories, you may or may not realise that the chapters here is kinda short. Well, reason is that I've plan out everything for this story already. As in, write down what will happen in what chapter in point form. Not doing a draft for it. So I will not know how long the chapter will be. And I do not want to bring in things that are meant for the next chapter forward because it will mess with the flow and I'll have to rewrite my planning. But if you guys got something to suggest to me, I'll just add it in and well, make the chapter longer! No harm done! Anyways, thank you so much for reading this note and yup, continue reading this story! XD**_

Disclaimer: DarkRoseDiamond does not own Pokémon.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Screwed even more<strong>

** -Sunday, 11 am. May's room. May's POV-**

I looked at my reflection at the full length mirror. I chose a blood red camisole and chocolate brown shorts. I added an ivory white sleeveless jacket. For my hair I decided to take away the bandana and tied a red ribbon for my trademark "loose pigtails". It took me a while before I picked a pair of brown corked wedge sandals with faux diamonds encrusted on it.

I traded my bright yellow waist pouch for a creamy white one seeing that it will not match my outfit. I carelessly threw my camera, pokeballs, some medicine in case they got hurt, phone and wallet into the waist pouch.

With a final twirl checking my reflection, I went to the front porch to meet Drew.

* * *

><p><strong>-Sunday, 11 am. Front porch. May's POV-<strong>

"What took you so long?" Drew complained when I came down. Without giving me a chance to answer, he continued, "I said a few minutes. Not an entire hour!"

I silently got into the sleek black Ferrari.

Drew continued complaining about how long I took and how much of his precious time I wasted.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh come on! What is wrong with you today? Took a pissy pill?" I snapped.

Drew rolled his eyes, seemingly annoyed.

I smirked as I thought of something else to say. "Or are you on your period?"

Just as I suspected, Drew made a 'humph' noise and his eyes narrowed.

I did a face palmed and said, "Oopsies! Looks like I forgot that men do not have period."

From there onwards, the entire journey to the museum was silent.

* * *

><p><strong>-Sunday, 11.30 am. Museum. May's POV-<strong>

Drew was about to drive off after I got out of the car. "Hey!" I shouted after him. He raised his eyebrow and lowers the window. "What do you want Maple?" He asked in an irritated tone.

"Aren't you going to go in too? And besides, call my May!" I replied.

"I've been here too many times until it is getting boring. I'll fetch you in an hour at this spot." Drew said and drove off before I could utter a single word.

As I stared at the black Ferrari becoming smaller and smaller, I grumbled to myself, "Fine! And I was only being nice."

I purchased a ticket to enter the museum. I just love visiting museums to read about legendary coordinators or Pokémon masters. And LaRousse City's museum has one entire section dedicated to the champions of the battle tower! This is unlike what I've seen in other museums.

_** Ding! Ding! Ding!**_

I've set an alarm to remind me that an hour was up, and that I have to meet Drew at the entrance of the museum. Looks like it has just rung.

I sighed as I made my way towards the entrance. I glance behind my back at the museum wistfully. I haven't finish looking through all the fascinating things.

'But then, I don't want to endure another round of Drew's nagging.' I reminded myself. 'Seriously! He nags like my mum!'

** -An hour later-**

Ugh! Where the hell is that guy? It has been two hours and _yet_ he still hasn't arrived! I glanced at my watch, 1.30pm.

Uh-oh... That's my normal time for lunch.

Right on cue, my stomach growled.

I endured for another half an hour before giving up. I stomped my way over to the museum cafeteria, muttering under my breath, "I'll go get something to eat! He can't expect me to wait with an empty stomach!"

**-Another hour later-**

Ahh! That grilled fish with black pepper sauce and lemonade really hit the spot!

I stopped short when I realised that it was now 2.30pm and Drew was nowhere near the museum!

**-Three hours later-**

I tapped my foot impatiently. 5.30pm. He told me to meet him in _an hour's_ time! I was certain that I didn't hear wrongly!

I glared at the setting sun.

That it! I'm going to walk back. I have a map, so I wouldn't get lost. What could possibly go wrong?

Oh May, you've said too soon.

* * *

><p><strong>-Sunday. 6pm. On the outskirts of the museum. Normal POV-<strong>

Of course. Everything could have gone wrong.

Let's start off with the map.

May thought that as long as she had a map, she'll surely figure her way back. Maybe she would be able to, if the map was in English! Not French! As usual, May was a klutz, so grabbing the wrong thing was perfectly normal for her.

But then again, even if she has gotten the right language map, she totally sucks at finding directions. So there was no guarantee she can find her way back.

Next, she has been following the correct trail out of the museum for half an hour, and yet, she hadn't seen a black Ferrari approaching!

Her grilled fish has long been digested, thanks to the walking. May regretted for not packing some snacks before going out. Because once again, her stomach was growling. Walking under the hot sun is not an easy feat. Especially since she also forgot to pack a water bottle.

May saw a bus stop in the distance.

Overjoyed, she rushes towards the bus stop. '_Hmm... I wonder which bus I should take...'_ May thought.

Her joy was short lived as she realised she do not know which bus to take back to the mansion.

_'In the first place... Where am I?'_ May wondered. She caught sight of a passing woman.

"Excuse me madam, but do you know the name of this place?" May politely asked. "This place is known as the Happy Outlook." The woman replied. "Thank you!" May said, nodding her head slightly. (*)

_'Since I do not know which bus to take... I guess I'll have to take a taxi.'_ May thought.

Just in the nick of time, she saw a blue taxi with green light. She hailed it down.

"Good evening Miss, where do you want to go?" The driver asked.

"Err..." May's heart skipped a beat. She realised she had no idea where the mansion is! "I'm so sorry!" She apologizes, getting off the taxi in a hurry.

The driver raised an eyebrow and drove off without a word. May grin sheepishly. 'So much for Happy Outlook. More like Doom Street!' May thought angrily.

Since she does not know the bus route, taking a bus was out. She can't take a cab due to the fact that she does not know where the mansion is. Walking home is obvious out.

So the only thing left to do was to...

Call her dad, who currently was in Petalburgh City, for help.

"DAD!" May whined once her dad picked up the phone. "What's wrong May?" Norman Maple asked worriedly.

"Ehh... I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere? In LaRousse City?" May said. "It is now really dark! I'm tired, cold and hungry! Really, my day couldn't get worse!"

May shouldn't have said those words. As soon as they left her mouth, it started drizzling.

"Oh May, I'll go called Mrs Hayden to tell her to send a taxi. May I know where you are?" Norman said anxiously, already dialling Mrs Hayden's house number.

"Happy Outlook." May replied. Her father ended the call.

The drizzle had turned into a downpour. May turned around, about to run to the bus stop to get shelter from the rain. Unfortunately, the LaRousse residents beat her to it. The bus stop was already crowded.

Another thing May forgot to pack. An umbrella.

May sighed.

* * *

><p><strong> -Half an hour later-<strong>

She was finally in a taxi, going to the mansion.

Soon, the taxi round a bend and she saw the mansion in full view.

Mrs Hayden immediately rushes over to greet her, telling her that she should join them for dinner. May politely decline, saying that she would take a shower first.

May sighed_. 'Today was quite a day,'_ she thought. As she pass by a full length mirror next to the sofa, she wrinkled her nose as she saw herself; hair dripping wet and dropping down, clothes soaked and delicate raindrops clung on to her arms and legs.

As May walked past the dining table, Drew smirked at her and asked,

"Did you have a good time at the museum today?"

Sarcasm was dripping off his very lips.

May glowered at him and stomped back up her room.

May immediately went and took a shower. She decided to lie down on her bed for a moment before going down for a late dinner.

But once she lay on the bed, her eyelids lowered and she heard Drew's conversation between him and his brother outside her room.

"Why didn't you go and fetch May back?" Damian questioned.

"Oh, I did go there about 2pm, but I didn't see her at all. Hence, I drove off." Drew said carelessly.

May groaned. At that time, 2pm, she was in the museum cafeteria eating her lunch.

'_Today was totally screwed by Drew.'_ Was her last thought before she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>(*) If you've played Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time or Darkness or Sky, there is a dungeon called Happy Outlook. But mind you, it is not a cakewalk. Thus, inspired the road name to be Happy Outlook.<p>

DONE! How was it? I'm sorry that once again, it is much shorter than most of my chapters for other stories. I've spent lots of time doing editing and proofreading this chapter, so... **review** please?

Oh Yeah! Please **VOTE on my poll**! Thanks!

CYA!


	3. S is for Stalker

**Hi everybody! I know I should be updating His and Her Side Of Life. I know I should be updating Acting Out: Love Game. Updating The Past and The Present: Love or Fame sounds good too since there is only a few more chapters to the end. But nooooooooo, I can't get inspirations for those stories. And there you have it! A NEW CHAPTER TO TWISTED LOVE! **

**Disclaimers: DarkRoseDiamond does not own Pokémon. If she does, it will be TERRIBLE since she'll get writer's block VERYVERY frequently. Thus, the lack of Pokémon episodes. This will be disastrous!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: S is for Stalker<strong>

** -Monday. 9.30 am. May's room. May's POV-**

Dressed in a tight fitting red and white stripe tank top, faded denim short shorts and black fishnet stockings with black and red converse, I was ready to move on to the dining room to eat breakfast. Before I reached the door however, I backtracked to add a few other items to my outfit today.

5 minutes later, with the addition of a black headband with a blood red rose as deco; I headed over to the dining table.

"Morning May, are you hungry? You fell asleep yesterday without eating your dinner!" Greeted Mrs Hayden.

"Thank you so much for being so concern for me." I replied politely, giving a small smile. "I guess I was too tired yesterday." I picked up a piece of wheat bread and added a piece of cheese, ham, scrambled eggs, and finally another piece of wheat bread on top. A cup of hot mocha completed my breakfast.

"Morning Mum. Morning May."

I stiffened at the sound of his voice.

Him.

All thanks to him I was soaked to the bone yesterday. Well, I'm definitely not going to accept any ride offers he made today!

"Morning Drew. Here, have something to eat before you go for work." Mrs Hayden said.

"Morning Drew." I said, "How's the day treating you so far?" I purposely sugar coat my words.

"Oh, it is definitely way better than yours." Drew gave a smirk and flipped his bangs.

I fumed silently.

Sitting across me, Drew raised his eyebrow purposefully, mocking me at the lack of comebacks.

I glared at him.

Drew chuckled. As if telling me, "is that the best you can do?"

Fortunately, Mrs Hayden kinda came to my rescue.

"So May, where are you going to go today?"

"I'm thinking of heading to the forest at the outskirts of the city to train and perhaps capture a new Pokémon. After which, I'll walk into the city and shop around." I smoothed my features and gave Mrs Hayden a small smile.

"That sounds wonderful! And you have such fine manners! My boys can sure learn from you... Especially Drew." Mrs Hayden gave Drew a disdainful look.

I gave Drew a victorious look.

"I'm sure Drew would be delighted in driving you there and back!" Mrs Hayden said cheerfully.

Both Drew and I frantically make excuses.

"I'm too busy!"

"Oh, he may forget to pick me up again!"

Both stopped as we realised we are being rude and unreasonable.

"I mean, I'm going to be moving around a lot and I'm sure Drew has lots of things to do." I said.

Drew nodded in agreement.

'Wow... Finally there is some sort of agreement between the two of us...' I thought.

Mrs Hayden nodded, approving of the reason I provided. "But May, don't go too far from the city's outskirts."

I nodded. "Thanks for your concern Mrs Hayden."

After eating I set off to the forest. This round, I came well prepared. In my sandy brown messenger bag, I had my umbrella, medicine for Pokémon, pokeballs, wallet, water bottle and other necessary things. In addition, I have the address of the mansion recorded in my phone.

An hour of training come and gone. I haven't met a Pokémon that I want. I started to slowly walk back to the city area with my Glaceon next to me.

* * *

><p><strong>-11 am. Forest. Drew's POV-<strong>

Tsk. This is just plain stupid. Me, Drew Hayden, is following May Maple. Reason? I actually feel guilty for not fetching her back from the museum. But it isn't totally my fault. I did go there and wait for 5 minutes or something. And then I got sick of waiting. Left. Oh well.

When I heard that May will be going to the forest, I wondered if she was strong enough to fend for herself. Looks like my question was answered when she defeated the Breloom, Tyranitar and swarm of Combee with her Glaceon.** (*)**

But she is really an airhead. Like seriously.

I've been following her since she left the house. When she was training, I was leaning on a tree. It's a wonder that she didn't notice me.

Hn... Maybe the duration of her vacation here would be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>-Normal POV-<strong>

Time past. May was busy shopping while Drew was following her, making sure that she was safe.

**-7.30pm. Dining room. May's POV-**

"May, did you have a fun time today?" Damian questioned, passing Daniel the salt.

"Yes, I did. But do you usually see Tyranitar in the forest?" May asked, thinking back on the Tyranitar she fought in the morning.

Thump!

Drew arrived at the dining table and sat down.

"Drew, why aren't you at the office working today?" Daniel asked.

"May, why did you wander further into the forest? The Tyranitar don't go to the outskirts of the forest as people may capture them." Damian said.

Mrs Hayden gave both a pointed look. "You'll be under kitchen duty later."

"Together?"

Both Drew and May asked, a look of disgust on their face.

"Yes. Together."

* * *

><p><strong>(*) I just put in the names of the Pokémon that were in my brain at that moment. I'm sorry if I've offended any of you if you think it is unrealistic that Glaceon can defeat the Pokémon.<strong>

**Okays! DONE! :D I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter... The next chapter will be filled with funny moments! I've gotten that chapter halfway done already~^^**

**REVIEW!**

**AND CHECK OUT MY NEW ONESHOT! TITLED 'OF DEATH AND ROSES'! IT IS CONTESTSHIPPING!**

**GOGOGOGOGO!**

Thank you~!


End file.
